<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Moonlit Sky by vintagelavenderskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427985">Under the Moonlit Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies'>vintagelavenderskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A teeny bit of angst, As soft and fluffy as a marshmallow, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joe have been friends for as long as you can remember, always able to tell each other anything. When Joe tells you he joined the Army, you let your true feelings slip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Liebgott/Female Reader, Joseph Liebgott/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Moonlit Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wexhappyxfew/gifts">wexhappyxfew</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1942</p><p>The world was quiet. Time seemed to stand still as you sat next to Joe, head resting on his shoulder as you watched the stars lit up the sky like a million tiny jewels. The air was a bit colder than usual, but neither of you minded. You and Joe had grown up next door to each other and were practically inseparable. Every night, the two of you would sit outside and watch the stars, talking about everything and nothing for hours. Tonight was different, though. </p><p>You could tell something was off. Joe, who was normally talkative and loud and always making you laugh, was quiet and withdrawn. You could see it in his eyes. Worry and uncertainty dulled the usual spark that made his eyes shine bright and you smile. “Y/N?” Joe’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you turned to look at him. A half-smile tugged at his lips but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m leaving, Y/N. I joined the Army.” </p><p>You couldn’t believe what Joe was saying. You didn’t believe him. It didn’t seem real.<em> Joe can’t leave.</em> Turning away, you looked to the stars, a wave of calm washing over you. “Hey. I’m not leaving yet,” Joe said, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close.   </p><p>“You will, though and that terrifies me.” The thought of anyone going off to war was terrifying, but Joe was different. He was your closest friend, the one you trusted with all your hopes and dreams and fears. The two of you had been through everything together. If there was one person you trusted wholeheartedly, it was Joe. “I can’t lose you. I love you.”</p><p>Your words hung in the air, the tension becoming thicker by the moment. His expression was unreadable to you. You drummed your fingers against the ground, trying to keep your nerves in check. <em>I shouldn’t have said that.</em> “Y/N? Y/N?” </p><p>“I didn’t — it just slipped out,” you mumbled. </p><p>Joe laughed and shook his head. “Y/N, it's okay. I feel the same way,” he said, pulling you into his lap. A grin played across your lips as the two of you sat there under the stars. </p><p>“Shooting star. Make a wish,” you said. You watched in awe as the star lit up the sky, a brilliant flash of white against the dark. The stars always held some kind of magic for you. </p><p> “What did you wish for, Y/N?” You didn’t say anything for a few moments. The one thing you wished was the one thing that nobody could be sure of. </p><p>“Can’t tell you that. Then it won’t come true,” you said, nudging him in the side. </p><p>“Y/N? Will you wait for me?” </p><p>“Always.”  You spent the rest of the night curled up in Joe’s lap, head resting against his chest, wishing the two of you could stay in this moment forever. </p>
<hr/><p>1944</p><p>You sat outside, blanket wrapped around you. The sky was hazy, making it hard to see the stars. You reached into your pocket and pulled out the bundle of letters, pulling out the first one. It had been two years since you’d last seen Joe. <em>Two years and still, the war wasn’t over. </em></p><p>Joe’s letters had come somewhat frequently at first until they had stopped altogether. You knew it was bound to happen but still you worried. Reading his letters made you feel closer to him, like he wasn’t so far away. </p><p>A flash of light pulled your attention away from the letter and your gaze flew towards the sky. <em>A shooting star.</em> You hadn’t seen one since Joe left. A smile played across your lips as you thought back to that night.</p><p>
  <em>“Shooting star. Make a wish.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What did you wish for, Y/N?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t tell you that. Then it won’t come true.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/N? Will you wait for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Always.” </em>
</p><p>You sighed and turned back to the stack of letters. “Just come back to me, Joe. I miss you.” </p>
<hr/><p>1945</p><p><em>Three years.</em> It had been three years since Joe left for the Army. Every night, you sat outside watching the stars. It wasn’t the same without him, though. Sometimes, you wondered if he did the same thing. Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out Joe’s most recent letter, a smile spreading across your face. </p><p><em>He was coming home.</em> He didn’t know when but you didn’t care. Joe was coming home and that’s all that mattered. “Y/N?” Slowly, you turned around and saw Joe standing there, twisting his cap in his hands. You couldn’t believe it. This had to be a dream. </p><p>You broke into a run and threw your arms around him, blinking back tears. “Tell me this isn’t a dream,” you said. Joe laughed and cupped your cheek in his hand. </p><p>“It’s not a dream, Y/N. I’m back.” You hugged him tight, still not believing this wasn’t a dream. It seemed too good to be true. The two of you sat quietly for a few moments, the reality of it all sinking in. </p><p>“That was my wish, you know. When you told me you’d joined the Army, I wished you’d come home safe,” you said, glancing up at the stars. They seemed brighter than usual. </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d wait for me,” Joe said softly, pulling you into his lap. You rested your head against his chest, listening to the familiar rhythm of his heartbeat. </p><p>“I’d wait forever for you, Joe Liebgott.” The two of you spent the night holding each other and talking under the moonlit sky until the sun came up and chased away the dark. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>